The output power of the field effect transistor used as a high frequency semiconductor device increases in proportion to the gate width. The gate width can be increased by elongating the gate electrode.
However, elongating the gate electrode results in the increase of gate resistance and the increase of phase shift. This decreases the gain. Then, the output power fails to increase in proportion to the gate width. The gate electrode can be elongated per chip length by extending the gate electrode in a zigzag shape. This results in problems, which also include the increase of gate resistance and the increase of phase shift. Then, in this way, the output power also fails to increase in proportion to the gate width.